


Missing you

by PinkGem



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bonding, Broken Heart, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, Inner Demons, M/M, Regis is Best Dad, crybaby, little prince, scared of the dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGem/pseuds/PinkGem
Summary: Noctis loves his father more than anything in this world.  But being king meant being stolen away for duties rather than his own son, leaving the young prince to feel lonely and abandoned.One night,when the young prince is awoken by the demons of the night, he seeks out the comfort of his father: the only one who could quell his heart and put an end to his inner suffering.





	Missing you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again everyone  
> I'm back with another story. Nothibg too drastic, just a simple story which I'm sure everyone has experienced a few times in their life. Haha
> 
> Also, much like my first story, Braid Buddies, I revised it. Spelling grammers have been fixed, and sentences had been filled to a better degree. Plus, I added over 3000 words to help flesh out the story added the first one typed back in 2017 was quick horrid when I look back on it. But now it's Sept 2018, and my writing has improved and it's better. Overall, it's a better story so I hope you all enjoy it further.
> 
> So, without playing out too lon, please enjoy!

The young prince liked to think he and sleep were good friends. Perhaps even best friends. He and sleep went hand in hand, like ice cream on a hot, sunny day. He smiled at the word ‘sleep’ and knew life would be so much better with it. Sleep was easy to achieve, as the world of his dreams always wished to play inside his fragile head, from singing to dancing or just creating world’s filled to the brim with wonder that reality could not ever suggest. That’s why he came to believe sleep was the one true beauty of the world.

However, this found love could not have been achieved so easily without the help of his wonderful, and utmost furry friend. The friend in question was named Carbuncle. The bright green fennec fox who was just so adorable, even to the most ferocious of men always came to his beck and call without a single word being muttered from his lips. The moment his eyes closed, Carbuncle would be there, waiting ever so faithfully for him.

As his protector, his guardian, the spirit was always steps beside him. His soft mews and squeaked of attention pierced through his head, and brought new world’s to discover. The best of dreams always came to life when he was around. And he couldnt have asked for a better companion.

What the young prince loved about his nighttime friend was that the fox never treated him like royalty. But just like everyone else who dwelled in the kingdom, they were shy, scared , or downright unknowing what to do or say when they were within ten feet of him. His schoolmates were scared to even look at him, afraid they would get in trouble to disturbing him. For from it. He wished they would speak to him, and play, and be a normal young boy.

Sadness pierced the young boys heart, not so much on his feelings, but at the aspect that his companion, the one he wished for had yet to appear. He sat inside his world, filled with various toys and dolls, waiting for the fox to emerge in a ray of red light. 

But not tonight it seemed.

Looking about the coloured room, Noctis came to the conclusion the spirit was with someone else. Someone who also needed a good dream and be filled with love and guidance. But he also needed it too. Who knows how many people Carbuncle could visit in a single night. The nights do seem short, to him anyways, so who really knew. But he wished so bad for the fox to come back and visit him. He wished for a fun filled dream to escape his reality of being prince. 

Even at his young age, Noctis knew being prince, and future king to an entire city was not going to be easy. He had seen many things firsthand, and with his father being so miserable and stressed out as of late, it only sparked his anxiety tenfold. At times, it got so bad, his chest pulsed with pain and his breathing came out gasping. At that moment he knew life was never going to be simple. And it terrified him.

Overtime, he prepared to be strong. But it was hard sometimes, as when the stress became too much, he didn’t know who to turn to. His father was too busy, and plus he was scared to go to him half the time. They rarely ate dinner together as his work stole all of his time. And none of the council would listen to a child, not even if that child was the prince. He just felt like an outcast, a piece of trash not wanted.

How he hated it. Hated how his father was always stuck in meeting after meeting, glowing over boring stuff with the many council people who only seemed to yell at one another and get nothing done while he sat back in his room, rocking back and forth, waiting for his father to burst into his room and coddle him like he used to. It was a fleeting dream that would never happen, and it made his blood boil.

And that what woke him up, pulling him from his imaginary bedroom and back into his real bedroom, where it was dark and cold.

Sighing out, Noctis climbed out of his bed and shuffled his way to the bathroom, frowning the whole way there. He had no rouble reaching it , as the moon provided enough light, even through the thick black clouds to allow him to move freely through his bedroom without problems. If not, he would have been on his face by now, ready to start crying and pain riddling his body. 

But not today.

Flicking the switch to turn the lights on, he had to shield his little eyes from the stabbing light upon impact. The florescent lighting from above was much more powerful than the ones used in regular homes, so it killed him a little each time he used them in the middle of the night. 

He beaded to the sink when his eyes could focus better and stood in front of the short mirror that accommodated for his short size. He stared back at himself intently, taking in his entire complexion. His black hair was messy, flying about in all directions and his pale sky looked even whiter, sickly almost, but that was due to the lighting. His founded cheeks, still heavy with baby fat stood out further when he frowned while his sticking blue eyes, gifted by his mother shunned bright.

Bearing no mind, he turned the faucet on until it grew quite warm and splashed water on his face, trying to figure out exactly why we was woken up. There could be many reasons, or just one. He assume it was because he was angry, but that never happened. He was a heavy sleeper and most work up from nightmares. And he didn’t have any tonight. And that was a first in sometime. So why couldn’t he stay asleep? 

Placing a hand o his chubby chin, he tried thinking about why that was. The more his brain put pieces together, the more he came to realize that something didn’t settle right. Something was missing, and he needed, no, wanted what was missing so dearly. If only he could place the thing he wanted so bad.

Figuring out there was no way he could remember, Noctis headed back to bed with a grumble, padding his way over to his large bed and climbed back up, wrapped his little body inside his many covers and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to claim him.

But sleep never came. 

He shifted around in the bed, hoping to find a comfortable position to help get back to sleep.

Nothing.

“Ugh! Come on!” he cried to himself as he threw off the blankets with a frustrated huff. He sat up with a glare and looked around the room. The large dark room.

Then it hit him, the strike of fear like a bolt of lightning. With a whimper, he grabbed the blanket closest to him and brought it up to his nose, shielding him from the monsters that plagued his mind just like it happened to any child. His eyes, now wide and absorbing , darted around the room, looking for anything that may be lurking within the shadows. Upon realizing his childish fears, he slapped his cheek rather hard and hissed at the pain.

“ Come on Noctis, your a big boy. Thunderstorms shouldn’t scare you. Nothing should. Your a prince!” he muttered to himself.

He was nine damn it! Practically an adult! Not really, but still close enough! He shouldn’t be afraid of his imagination going wild, much less his own shadow it seemed. Still, time and time again buy his nanny and by Ignis, the dark was nothing to be afraid of. These things shouldn’t happen.

All would have been well, this is until a sudden gust of wind, swirling and unnerving outside sent what could have been a loose branch tumbling against his window, scratching and hissing against the glass, sending the young prince to jump out of his own skin with a shrill shriek.

“AHHHH! “ 

His cried filtered through the room, echoing back to him tenfold as he ducked underneath the covered, hoping the sheets would protect him from whatever it was that attacked his window. He shook like a leaf and must the vicious winds outside. When the noise died down to a halt but the whispers outside, he peered from under the blankets and looked about his room, making sure the coast was clear. So far so good. 

Nodding, but still cautious, when nothing back to attack, he slowly lowered himself back against his fluffy pillows , heart coming to a steady pace and willed to sleep. Just when he thought sleep would come to claim him, the winds outside picked up, slamming against the glass and shaking it’s foundations. They moaned and howled along the castle walls and small holes darted about, creating said sounds. But the prince didn’t know that.

His eyes slammed open, wider than ever before as he gasped out in fear. Clutching the blanket in a more tighter grip, he sobbed miserably, whimpering like a baby as the world outside his bedroom walls seemed to be hell its self. 

Tears formed in his eyes, large and fat, ready to start trickling down his chubby face the moment he blinked. He just wanted this feeling of dread to leave his body, but he was all alone, no one to protect him from this event. However, if help didn’t come to him, then he himself must go find said help. And he knew exactly who he wanted to see.

His father

“Dad..” Noctis cried out as a tear finally escaped and ran down the side of his face. He wanted his dad. Plain and simple. He was a beacon, a ray of hope that always pushed back the demons who wished to claim him. From his earliest memories, his father was always there for him. And without him, there was no way he was able to fall back to sleep peacefully.

Set with his goal, he tore out of bed and headed for the entrance, slamming the door open and running down the hall towards his father’s bedroom as fast as he could, never once looking back. Running down these halls had never seemed so long. For starters, they seemed to only grow longer and longer, and the doors kept looking the same, but there was no way he was going in circles. He couldn’t have!

He came to an abrupt halt, feet skidding against the carpeted floor when he passed one of the giant undoes overlooking the city. On any other day, he would admire the cityscape with its stunning lights and all, but with the heavy clouds hanging overhead, it was nearly invisible. It only made things worse when the wind picked up, shaking the world outside,ready to tear everything apart. 

Noctis gulped noisily and took many shaking steps back, scared that the widow would shatter with the viciousness of the storm. He could fathom the idea why such a serious storm had blown it’s way over Lucis, as the weather was always fair. So what caused the weather to change so drastically? Was it the work of demons? We’re the gods angered?

Not wanting to find out, he contorted his way and dashed down the corridor, gasping out loudly when he heard a particularly loud growl from deep within the citadel. Whimpering again and taking no chances with the foul beast, he ran for it. Like his very like dependent on it, he ran past suits of armour, who seemed to have glowing eyes, trailing behind him and many painting, who seemed to have moved, like they were really alive.  
Oh gods! He was going to die here!

Unable to hid his fear, he let out a shrill scream but came to a silent pause when he tripped over his own feet, sending him tumbling to the floor with a grunt. Thinking that someone, or something had taken a hold of him, the young prince let out another scream, followed by a deep sob, then started to wail. He couldn’t move: too scared to even hear the rushed footsteps that came his way, fear captivated in the voice that called to him.

“Your Highness!”

Noctis raised his head, started by the call as he looked about. His eyes large grew large with fear, thinking a monster would impersonate a guard until he saw someone he knew so very well. It was Uncle Clarus. Though not his real uncle, Clarus was a man who he could trust without question. Not only was he the shield to his father, the king, but with him being so close to his family, it felt so wrong not to call him uncle.

As the told man ran towards him, without even stopping for a second, he was plucked from the floor and pressed tightly up against the man’s chest, pushing the little air in his lungs away and left him breathless. A large hand patted his back, much like he was a baby.

“Your Highness! Are you hurt!?” Clarus asked, his eyes frantically searching for any signs of harm on his small body. The hand never stopped rubbing his back, even when another whimper came from the prince. Up ahead, two Glaives, dressed in full black covered the area for any potential threats.

N-No. I don’t think so.” He whispered, clinging tight to the robes wrapped around the older man.

“ Thank the gods. I am relieved you are not harmed in anyway, but why are you out of bed? It’s not safe for you to wander out in the middle of the night , alone.” he asked as calmly as he could, not to frighten the already scared child. 

Before he could even get a valuable answer, he noticed the Glaives coming back from around the corner, indicating no threat had been spotted. They stood at attention, waiting for their next command valiantly. Giving a simple nod to the Glaives, he looked back down to the little prince in his arms, scared and shaking like a baby deer, eyes staring up at him in wonder. Clarus couldn’t help but smile, smile knowing their young prince was safe and out of harms way.

A good night indeed. 

“ I was so scared, Uncle Clarus.”

Clarus smiled, patting the boy affectionate on the back to quell the new round of tears just waiting to burst.“ I bet. Walking the corridor after dark can sure be scary, even for an adult. But you know, you gave us quite the scare too.”

Noctis shuddered. He never meant to upset anyone. Was not his intentions. “ I’m sorry.”

The shield to the king smiled down as Noctis rubbed at his now red rimmed eyes, trying to rid of the evidence that he had been crying, not that he could do much already. The whole world could see it now. But what amused him so, was how the prince leaned forward and rested his head along the broad chest, hands tucking onto his sides, as if ready for sleep. But the prince was anything but sleepy.

“ Sir, what would you like us to do next?” a Glaive asked, back straight and arms at his side, waiting for his next command, just like his companion. 

Clarus looked over his shoulder and waved them off, compliant that their presence was no longer needed. No threat was detected, therefore, their trained skills not needed. What needed to be grabbed was a man who this young boy yearned for. Once the Glaives rounded the corner did Clarus speak up.

“ Would you like me to take you to your father?”

Noctis sniffed back. “ Yes.”

Hiking the boy further up his chest so the princes head rested against the crook of his neck, Clarus headed the other way, taking careful strides and making as little noise as possible. The boys screams must have woken up the entire citadel at the point, but so far, anyone had yet to investigate. Thankfully, the rest of the workers and soldiers were fast asleep, tucked away in their beds, just like the prince should be. Alas, not every night could be peaceful.

Clarus chuckled to himself, almost happy the prince didn’t hear it, or was smart enough to ignore it. Times like this always reminded him of his own child, now a young teenager, of when he was a small child. At wild time of the night, Gladiolus would venture into his and his wife’s room, seeking adventure or overall comfort. Mostly it would result in him crawling into their bed and falling asleep in mere minutes. 

Apparently, this was normal for young children, and teeth the young prince being thrust upon such a strenuous life, he doesn’t blame the boy for having nightmares or being so shy. Far too young to experience these feelings he must say.

The boy in his arms whimpered softly when the ground shook, imitating thunder off in the far distance. He patted the child, reassuring him there was nothing to be afraid of. And it was true. Danger would never dare to venture within these walls. Not while he breathed breathe.

A smile crossed his features when the familiar oak doors came into his line of vision. Though old, hundreds of years old, the wood never seem to split or age. Remarkable craftsmanship adorned the door, from the bottom to the top, all in fancy patterns and stories of old. All in all, it was the kings study.

Amber eyes trailed down the wooden frame until they rested on the small beam of light sneaking from underneath. In the pitch black corridor, hardly lit by the random torches what felt like miles away, the small rays of light seemed to beam bright. 

He sighed heavily through his nose.

Not wasting time, Clarus strolled over to the door and knocked loudly, never flinching as the sound assaulted their ears, sharp and steady. Soft shuffles could be heard from the other side of the door. Clarus smirked when a light curse word was spoken when the king hobbled his way over, clearly pissed off about interrupted. The door was quick to open, revealing a tired looking man, and a grumpy king. Not even smiling to greet his old friend, the scowl remained on his lips.

“ What are you doing? I don’t understand how hard it is for you to get it through your head! I told you to not bother me anymore about that damned meeting tomorrow! So leave me alone and…Clarus?”

“Good evening, Your Majesty.” Clarus bowed, hiding his smirk from the now confused king, who’s eyes had grown exceedingly large. “ Well, don’t you look dashing tonight.”

Not really. The king looked like a tornado had strolled though. His hair was disheveled, probably from running his hands through it so many times. His clothes were wrinkled and gross looking while his skin was pale white and eyes were red rimmed, filled with exhaustion.

“ Hush you. Enough of your silly comments. “ Regis huffed, not amused at the jokes sent his way. “ And why are you here, my dear friend? I thought I sent you home hours ago? So why are you still here? Don’t you have your wife and child to go home to?”

“ You did, but I decided to make one last round before I left. And I’m glad I did.” He said as he brought his arms tighter around the boy. “ But I come bearing a gift.”

At that moment, Noctis started to stir about. The soft rustling noise caught Regis’ attention, who had not forgotten his anger and stared intently at the bundle in his arms. It too a second,- but when it clicked, his mouth became increasingly dry.

”N- Noctis?”

At the mention of his name, Noctis snapped his head to his father. Eyes bloomed fresh tears as he squirmed out of Clarus’ hold and jumped ungracefully to the ground. Before either men could tend to him, he had rushed forward and clutched onto his father’s legs, fingers digging into the material of his pants.

Regis could only stare in shock, bewildered that his son was even her to begin with, but once it faded, he smiled warmly and brought his hand down, rubbing it along his sons scalp and pressed his closer to his person, smiling even more so at the loving warmth his son provided him. He looked back to his friend, eyes silently asking for Clarus to fill him in.

As if knowing what the king was asking, Clarus replied. “ I was on my way to leave, actually, but I happen to find Noctis wandering the halls, alone. He had a bit of a scare as he was directing himself to you. “

“ Was there an intruder?” Regis asked, voice thick with worry. His body, though weary, grew ensemble and his grip tightened, though not painful.

Clarus shook his head. “ No, the prince was just frightened, that’s all. Nothing to get the entire citadel into a tizzy, I assure you.”

Hearing those words, Regis released sigh of relief. Never did he wish to hear of any sorts of his child being harmed. If an thing had happened to his son, the world would be in chaos, as his anger would without a doubt cause the castle to turn into dust. He was a father now, and he was worried nonstop as it felt like.

“Yes , well, I am fortunate to hear nothing has befallen my son. I thank you Clarus. You have done me great work on this fair evening.” Regis praised with high remarks, smiling wide to his friend. If there was one man on this planet to have found his son, he was glad it was the one standing before him now. Gods how he didn’t deserve him.

“ I am humbled by your words, Your Majesty. “

“ Think nothing of it, my friend.” He reassured, patting Noctis affectionately on his head, beaming as his child nearly melted under his hand just like he always did, even when he was a baby. Gods did Regis miss those days. “ I must thank you again, Clarus. Your gift means the world to me, and knowing he is safe puts my heart at ease. So please, may you return home and get some rest. You much deserve it.”

Clarus bowed again, placing a hand over his chest and smiled. “ Thank you, Regis. Try to get some sleep yourself. I know the meeting will be most grueling tomorrow.”

Regis grimaced, almost glad he nearly forgot about it. “ Please, don’t remind me.”

“ Yes well, you are bound to go regardless. “ he chuckled, until his face grew neutral. “ Well, I think I will depart now. I bid you both a pleasant night.”

With that, Clarus left. Both royals watched him around the corner, into the depths of the citadel. With the man gone, Regis didn’t waste any moment into steering his son into his study, hand still resting on the back of his head. He led him over to the sofa, were a pile of pillows sat, eager to be rested upon. Noctis took notice and climbed onto the sofa and hugged one of the pillows up against his chest in a tight grasp, eyes still large, taking everything in. It wasn’t often he was allowed inside his father’s study, so now was the perfect time to take it all in.

Noctis watched with curiosity as his father stalked over to his desk, giving the paperwork a mild distasteful look. They littered the entirety of the table. It looked horrendous. His father sat heavily into the leather chair, groaning quite loudly under the kings weight. Oh, the irony.

“ Well son, your night has been quite, adventurous I should say. But care to explain to me as to why you were running about the corridors at night, alone?”  
Regis asked, voice stern but calming.

The boy being questioned fiddles with the pillow, pulling at a loose strand, feeling rather small under his father’s gaze. He swallowed dryly. 

" I was scared.”

Regis nodded slowly, still yet to deter his eyes from their fellow furrow. “ And what had scared you so? There are no monsters or demons. “

No, there had not. That he knows of.

“ I was scared of the noise. Something was scratching at my window, then something was following after me when he left me room. I know it!”

To prove his point, a gust of wind blew against the window, forcing the window open and sending papers flying about. Both Regis and Noctis jumped out of their skin, never once thinking the window would burst open and cause a muck. The king kept his composure, but Noctis had screamed and all but threw his body into the arms of his surprised father, who in turned held the boy close, protecting him from the winds.

Watching the papers dance all around, Regis could help but chuckle. He knew he was losing his mind, as all of his hard work that night was all for naught and seeing his son, shaking and clinging to him like his life depended on it had the man wanting to burst out laughing. Cruel, he knows. 

“ Come now, Noctis. It’s just the wind, and a loose lock on my window. Nothing more. The weather outside can’t hurt you.” He coaxed softly.

Noctis didn’t respond. Instead, he further pushed himself closer to his father, if it were possible. Even as a prince, not everything could be granted.

Sighing out loud, Regis just held his child and tried his best not to look around his study, knowing it would kill him inside. Withholding the grunt that wished to be known, Regis lifted himself from the sofa, child in hand and went to close the window. The winds fought with him, struggling to keep itself at bay. But as always, the king always came out the victor. 

Task complete , Regis raised a hand up to his mouth, attempting to hide the yawn that protrudes through his lips. No such luck. His eyes were now bring with exhaustion. The words on the papers blended together, making no sense whatsoever. He looked up to the clock that hung high above, grimacing and pitching the bridge of his nose when he saw the time. Ready to punch himself for allowing himself to still be awake, he deemed it the time to finally put an end to the day. Because if not, then the entire kingdom of Lucis was going to be in for a rough day if both royal members were to be quite cranky.

“Well son, enough of this silliness. I think it be wise to go to sleep.” He said with another yawn and turned the lamp off, shower g them both I to darkness. Noctis had whimpered at first, but remained silent as he remained to be held by his father.

“ Ok.”

With the idea of finally getting rest, Regis was quick to leave the room and head to his bedroom. Both were thankful the stroll was quick as their bodies demanded rest. A lonely guard on watch duty bowed respectfully as they wake by, never raising until they were a deal distance away. The doors to his chamber soon came into view, and before he could even blink, he had already opened the doors and walked over to his bed. 

Noctis let out sound of content when he was gently lowered onto the bed, eyes gazing up at his father. Upon being let go, Regis began to wrap his son in the blankets, making him as comfortable as one could be.  
Noctis kept his gaze on his father the entire time, blue eyes lit up, captivated by the sheer gentleness within his father’s hands. The attention and love was all he cared for, and wished it would last longer, but unfortunately, it would be short lived. Tomorrow will come by without hesitation and everything will go back to the way things would always be: at a distance.

Tears bloomed inside his eyes, threatening to fall with reality hit hard. This was why he loved to sleep and dream. It always gave him what he desired. And what he desired was some quality time with his father. Was that do damned hard to ask?

He sniffles softly, but this didn’t go unnoticed by Regis. In an instant, he twisted from where he stood by the dresser and rounded to the side of the bed, body shaking with regret and held his son.

“ Noctis, can you tell me what is bothering you? I have a feeling it doesn’t have an thing to do with the storm brewing outside, but somewhere deep within your heart.” He questioned, rubbing his thumb over the back of his sons hand.

The boy looked up and stared deeply inside his father’s eyes. His heart pounding fast, blood boiling with nervousness. He could do it. Speak his mind and let his father know how he really felt. 

He could do it!

“I-I miss you.”

And there it was. Out in the open for the would to know. 

Regis held his mouth agape, shocked at the confession of his child. He knew his child was lonely, but damn did it just kill him inside hearing the words spoken from his lips. It was like being punched repeatedly by Clarus a thousand times over, but it still came nothing close to this.

Gods…

He had told himself numerous times growing up that he would not turn into his own father: a man who only focused on his duty and treated like his son was barely a person. But look where he was now, turning like the man he resented to be. He wanted to spend everyday with his son, watch over and protect him. To hold and to play and help him grow into a living king. Now, his child was shy and afraid, constantly hiding beside or behind other people. He was afraid to talk to others, even his classmates. These are problems Regis should be there to, to guide him to be confident, not his advisors and teachers. It was his job damned it!

How he wish his dear wife was still alive. If so, she would have beaten him into next week every time he so much as for wen too much time with kingly duties. And he deserves that beating too.

Sighing heavily, feeling the anguish inside his heart, Regis patted his son on the head, stopping the potential whimpering. “ I know. And I miss you too, my son. More than you will ever know.”

And it was the truth.

Noctis only sniffed. His button lip trembled and his hands gripped the blankets in such a grasp, his hand turned white at an alarming rate. Hearing those words meant so much to him, and his emotions couldn’t contain themselves much longer.

Regis’ heart was being torn in half. Literally. He never wanted to inflict any pain to his child, physical or emotional. Who in their right minds would?

“ Oh Noctis...” 

Reaching over and coating the boy upward, he pulled his son close, thrusting him up against his chest and gave him the biggest hug one could ever conjure. The moment Noctis’ head connected to his father’s chest, hear his heart rapid beating, he started to wail. Unable to hold it in any longer, the dam broke and tears started to flood down his chubby cheeks.

“ Its ok, Noctis. Everything is OK. “ he muttered, patting him on the back, trying to quell the tears the best way he could. Though not particularly good at it, he could try. 

Noctis couldn’t contain himself and cried. Cried for himself, for his father, and everyone he could eve come up with. He was tired, sick to the bone with all the uselessness of meetings and everyone trying to steal his father. Didn’t they see it was killing him inside? He needed a father too!

He just clung tighter. And Regis only encouraged it.  
It took roughly about ten minutes for Noctis to finally settle down into the occasional sniffle and hiccup. Not he or Regis moved, afraid that the healing might be interrupted once more and shatter the thin line that kept their sanity. He was spent. His episode had really taken everything he had and left him dry. He couldn’t stop the yawn that took over his body, filling his lungs to full capacity and rejuvenating his mind. Only a tad though. Still exhausted. 

Regis silently praised the gods that his son had finally let his anger and frustrations let free. They so desperately needed to be released in a natural way. He couldn’t help but smile when Noctis yawn, taking him back to when he was only but a few days old, still wrapped up in a blanket and tucked be teen his arms, ready for a much needed nap.

“Dad…?”

Blinking, Regis looked down to his son who had now pulled away a few inches to get a good look at him. “ Yes, Noctis?”

“ I know I already said I missed you and all.” He stammered, lips trembling again, setting Regis into a momentous panic. “ But do you think we would be able to do something together? Just the two of us for the day. I miss the stuff we used to do. “

And he did as well. Tremendously. He had asked many times if he could leave a meting early just to play with his son. Too bad the councilmen were stingy and never allowed him to leave. To hell with them.  
But, there was a day set on his calendar that was empty. No meetings, no drills, no balls, and certainly other bullshit to pull him away from his paternal duties. 

“ I do too, my son. I enjoyed the silly adventures we would get into. The creatures we would imagine. “ He chuckled, pushing his son down on the bed and got him tucked within the blankets once more. “ But, in the near future, I was wondering if you fancy the idea of going fishing? “

Noctis’ eyes lit up like stars. “ Fishing? With you? Really!?”

No way! There was no way! He must be dreaming!  
Regis snickered, overjoyed by his child’s reaction. “ Oh course. I think this trip would be the perfect way to spent some time with you. And plus, I personally think I need a vacation from the councilmen more than anything right about now, eh?”

“ Do you think you would be able to? I know your busy and all…”

“ Oh course!” Regis confirmed, almost offended. “ My boy, I am the king. They will have to let me have some time off, if not, they will have to face my wrath. Or, perhaps yours. I hear you have quite the set of lungs, as Cor likes to tell me."

Noctis rolled his eyes playfully. Cor was a grumpy old man who hated any sort of noise, so of course he would think the prince was loud.

“ Dad! You ignore him! And plus, you can’t go around abusing your powers like that! What kind of king would you be then?”

“ A damned good one!” Regis snorted back, poking Noctis on the forehead who in turn giggled at the contact. “ I can’t let them rule over me, now can I?”

“ Never!”

Regis nodded elegantly. “ That’s right. But anyways, how about we go this weekend? I’m sure I can squeeze in some time in between a few meetings. How does that sound to you?”

Like Christmas came early, Noctis beamed. “ Yes! I would love that dad! The whole weekend?”

Please! Please say yes!

“ I will do my best, Noctis. I will try for the whole weekend.”

Ok, so it wasn’t guaranteed, but still! He and his father would actually do something together! Fishing no less! He could already tell the weekend was going to be fantastic beyond words. 

“ I’m so excited! We’ll catch every fish in the pond! Won’t we dad?” he shouted, youthful energy bursting forth.

“ Of course, Noctis. Every fish the pond has to offer. “ Regis agreed wholeheartedly. But before he could get another sentence out, he yawned. Noctis followed not even a second later, but overcome with the need to sleep. And sleep they shall. 

Warm and cozy in the large bed, Noctis huddled up against his father, both arms snaked around his father’s hand as he got into the bed himself. As much as he wanted to continue talking about their promised adventures , he really wanted to sleep.

“ Alright , Noctis. It’s time for bed. Close your eyes and call Carbuncle. He will take you to a wonderful world tonight, filled with the biggest fish one could catch and with skies so blue, even I would question it was even real. “ Regis whispered, lulling his child into a peaceful rest.

It didn’t take long at all for Noctis to sway under the gentle tone of his father voice. As if being rocked, he fell into a trance and closed his eyes, drifting even so deep into the lake where his dreams would start. The familiar squeak of Carbuncle could be heard off into the distance, waiting patiently to come. Finally. Finally after all this time, he could drift off knowing the next morning was going to be a good one.

He finally drifted off into slumber.

Regis knew his son had finally fallen asleep. It didn’t take much in order to do so. But watching him now, wrapped up warmly, cushioned well by the pillows, and if the peaceful look on his face didn’t say much he knew his dreams were pleasant.

Well, exhausted himself and quite envious of his sleeping son, Regis leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to the crown of Noctis’ forehead, smiling fondly. He reached over to the side table and turned off the lamp and lowered himself down. The storm still blew outside, angrier than ever. He gave his child on last look, making sure he was indeed asleep before letting the gentle whips of sleep claim him as well,- but not before speaking the words gripping his tongue.

“ Rest easy, my sweet prince. I shall see you in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading. If there are any problems, please let me know, for I would like to expand in my writing.


End file.
